


second try.

by glimadora (iloveyousweetbean)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Aftermath of Princess Prom, F/F, Minor Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra), POV Adora (She-Ra), Princess Prom (She-Ra), She-Ra Easter Gift Exchange 2k19, Time Skips, queen glimmer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyousweetbean/pseuds/glimadora
Summary: Unsure of whether or not attend Princess Prom, Glimmer attempts to convince Adora to go.





	second try.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for the She-Ra Gift exchange to moondrop-drawings on Tumblr! 
> 
> The drawing is located here [(x).](https://iloveyousweetbean.tumblr.com/post/184429091586/lets-get-you-dressed-glimmer-grinned-gleefully)

* * *

 

 

_7 Years Prior._

 

* * *

 

The first Princess Prom they had attended together ended up in a disaster for all the Princesses and it had almost been the end of Bright Moon.

 

Adora remembers it clearly, as the memory will forever haunt her and be etched into her memory. It had resulted in the kidnapping of Glimmer and Bow, and she remembers the nightmare, the absolute fear that had gripped her at losing the love of her life and her best friend.

 

She promised it would never happen again, as long as she was still breathing and wielding her sword. Once the storm had settled and she had managed to retrieve Glimmer and Bow, she was relieved and exhausted, but they had lost Entrapta.

 

Although they wouldn't find out until later that Entrapta was actually alive after all, but it had been too late as Catra had swayed her to move to Hordak's side.

 

Adora had expected Frosta to shut down any further Princess Proms, but she hadn't. She had continued to host it year after year, but year after year, when the invitation came to Bright Moon, it was declined by both Glimmer and Adora. Bow and Perfuma still attended yearly, but with a lot of caution. 

 

* * *

 

_7 Years After._

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure you still want to go? After the last time we went?” Adora asked, tugging on the ends of Glimmer’s long, sparkly lilac dress. It looked gorgeous on her, but Adora had refused to change into anything fancy, still unsure of whether she wanted to attend or not.

 

The last time they had gone was seven years back, with the Princess Prom disaster. Glimmer and Adora hadn't felt alright with attending all those years, but after Glimmer's recent coronation, Glimmer had accepted the recent one that had been handed to them by Frosta herself and Adora had accepted as well, but she was having second thoughts.

 

In those seven years, nothing had occurred and Frosta had become stricter with the rules and the guests. Scorpia still attended yearly, but from what Adora could tell, she had been more cautious and laid low with anything. Catra, of course, still accompanied her. She was Scorpia’s wife after all. They had been married for a couple of years.

 

“Frosta is expecting us to go. And I’m expecting my girlfriend to be there with me.” Glimmer simpered as she clipped a small butterfly to her hair, brushing up against Adora slightly to hold her. “There’s  _nothing_ to be afraid of. Besides, it’s been long enough.”

 

“There’s  _everything_ to be afraid of,” Adora muttered, wringing her hands and her eyes met with Glimmer’s. Glimmer’s eyes were concerned and they had lost their shine as they examined Adora's face.

 

“Adora, the last time’s disaster happened because Frosta was unaware of the danger that she was in with the Horde soldiers coming into her palace. Granted, her grounds were neutral and she couldn’t really do anything to prevent it. We did tell her but keep in mind, she was shouldering the weight of running the palace at such a young age. She's older now, but still, none of it was anyone's fault but the Horde's.” Glimmer rambled slightly and Adora shook her head.

 

“I’ll go with you if that's what makes you happy, Queen Glimmer, but I’m not letting Princess Frosta take my sword at the door.” Adora broke away from Glimmer and held her at arm’s length. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

 

“I won’t, Adora.” Glimmer promised, “I have you, don’t I? And She-Ra?”

 

“You’ll always have me, Glimmer.” Adora croaks out, taking Glimmer’s hands into hers, “I love you so.”

 

Glimmer gave Adora a small smile and spun her around once, “Shall we get you into your dress for Princess Prom?”

 

“A dress?” Adora furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, “ Can’t I go in what I’m wearing? What if we need to go into battle? A dress is only going to slow me down.”

 

“Adora.” Glimmer was firm as she took Adora’s face gently in her hands, “For one night, let’s just _please_ enjoy ourselves.”

 

Adora paused, taking in Glimmer’s hopeful look that she’d say yes and Adora reluctantly gave her a slow nod with a forced smile. “Alright.”

 

Glimmer pulled her up from the bed and teleported her down to the ground, where she placed her down gently and Adora turned to see Glimmer holding some clips in her hands.

 

“Let’s get you dressed.” Glimmer grinned gleefully as she took Adora’s hand in hers and rushed her over to stand in front of the mirror. “You look wonderful in reds and white.”

 

Adora felt herself go red but stayed quiet as she silently went over _back up plans_ to her _back up plans_ in case anything happened at Princess Prom.

 

“Are Scorpia and Catra attending as well?” Adora queried softly as Glimmer pulled out a sleeveless white dress adorned at the waist with pink roses.

 

“I think so. Frosta says they always do, but they've been doing a better job of keeping an eye on them and haven't caused any trouble in the past seven years. But you’ll be fine, won’t you? I’ll be at your side and we’ll stop them if anything happens.” Glimmer placed the dress in Adora’s hands and gently pushed her to go change, “We’ll be late if we don’t hurry up. I still have to do your hair.”

 

“Alright,” Adora replied hesitantly as she stood behind the curtain, took a deep breath and slipped on the dress. It felt like a dream as she twirled and it fell just above her knees. She even had matching flats to go with it and she felt the butterflies die down as Glimmer knocked after Adora told her she was ready.

 

“You look beautiful.” Glimmer complimented her as she pushed a small stool behind Adora to do her hair. “I have just the headband to go with your dress. It has small pink roses. Give me a sec, then we’ll be ready to go.”

 

“You look even more stunning, Glim.” Adora knelt down in front of her as she came back, earning a small gasp from Glimmer.

 

* * *

 

 

“It’s like if I’m placing a crown on your head, Adora.” Glimmer weaved Adora’s hair quickly into the headband and helped her up. “Do you have your sword?”

“Right here.” Adora motioned to the sword on her back and this time, she was the one who took Glimmer’s hand in hers, “Are _you_ ready, my Queen?”

“Let’s take a second shot at this.” Glimmer gave her a curtsy before they headed out to Princess Prom together.

* * *

 


End file.
